


The Kiss

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: The Knowledge of Water [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth as the gentle rain from Heaven..." - <b>"The Merchant of Venice,"</b> Shakespeare</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>How do you forgive a man who could never forgive himself? Set in Grimmauld Place. Inspired by composer Nicholas Hooper's "The Kiss" included on the <b>"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"</b> soundtrack. (My absolute favorite track by the way.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Was forgiveness measured in inches? Centimeters? Millimeters? In distance closed and eyes met? In breath felt and skin on skin? The taste of one mouth on another? One hand clasped to another, fingers intertwining? One step closer, then another and another?

That was all the all the promise he needed. There in the back of that hated house, in the kitchen garden choked with dry, brittle weeds and broken concrete, in the cold crystalline air, under winter stars and falling snow, she kissed him. And he knew he was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> _Well I'm on a bit of tear at the moment. For the longest time I've had a story in mind called "Fifty Words for Snow" focused on Severus and the original female character love interest I created for him in my story **"Well Done, My Good and Faithful Servant"** on FFnet. To this day I still can't get it to work. This was the best I could do. Hopefully, I'll be able to expand it one day. If you want to see what he's forgiven for, read **"Well Done."** The beginning is rough (because it's basically my notes as opposed to my prose) and it's not finished but you'll get the gist._


End file.
